John Cena
John Cena (aka Super Cena) is WWE's current poster boy, he's the guy that captures all of the kid fan base and is crapped on by the IWC. Why? Well many reasons, he's getting stale with his character, he has never had a big moveset in the ring and WWE creative constantly pushes him all the time because they are so scared of Cena merchandise sales going down if they push him back just a tiny bit. Cena even admitted creative was scared of drawing him back to change up his character, so really Cena can't be called much of a big famewhore as Hulk Hogan was. But IWC is still upset because he barely wrestles, his opponent put in so much work only to be beat by him just from the 5 moves of doom and a few other offenses. History 'Debut and Thuganomics Degree 2002-2003' Many of us know John Cena's debut, he wrestled Kurt Angle and lost in his first match on Smackdown. After this he had a backstage segement where he shook hands with other stars saying he did good out there and shook hands with The Undertaker as well. Looking back at this it makes you wonder if this was WWE's plan all long to shoot him to the top and make him the poster boy years later. Cena would later develop a rapping personality and would claim to have a "Doctorate in Thuganomic", this is the key point that elevated him to main event status. He had the look and the promos to bring up his status, also around the beginning stages of his Old School Rap character he was a heel. Yep, that's right, Cena was a heel from late 2002 to late 2003. It should also be noted that he even got a WWE Title match when he was heel to then champion Brock Lesnar at Backlash 2003. This was just thrown together because Kurt Angle fucked his next up at Wresltemania XIX and Brock needed an opponent. During this feud with Lesnar he had, he took Brock's F5 finisher, and changed its execution calling it the "FU" (later known as the "Attitude Adjustment" for PG standards). Yes, THAT'S RIGHT KIDS, CENA STOLE LESNAR'S FINISHER. 'Face Turn and United States Title Runs 2003-2005' In late 2003, John Cena turned face when he refused to join Team Lesnar at Survivor Series 2003 (and he has been a face since this). A few months later he would become the number one contender for the United States Championship at Wresltemania XX. He face then champion Big Showin the opening match and would win his first United States title. If you look at any history of Wresltemania video WWE had produced today it claims this show's highlight was Cena winning his first belt and the short as fuck Undertaker vs. Kane match since they can't mention Chris Benoit's name that much anymore. Oh? Did I mention Cena also cheated to beat Big show? So yeah, what a highlight! Kurt Angle then stripped him of the belt a few months later, he'd win it back from Booker T, only to lose it a few days later to Carlito. Cena would bounce back again and win it back, in his 3rd reign, he would also introduce, the custom United States Spinner belt. The belt was alright, but I don't think wrestling titles are supposed to look like toys. 'The Birth of Super Cena and many WWE Championship Runs' Cena was put into the main event of Wresltemania 21 against JBL for the WWE Championship, just before this he would lose the United States championship to Orlando Jordan. Now this should've been the first sign there was going to be problems with Cena as the face of the company. This whole match was nearly JBL doing all the work, Cena barely did anything except he usual moves and FU to instantly win the match. Yeah, Super Cena actually began in 2005, but nobody noticed because he had the look of a wrestler and the raps. John's first reign would go on until early 2006. In this span, he was immediatley pushed as the face/posterboy of his company. He introduced the WWE Spinner Belt which like the U.S. Spinner looked cool but doesn't really fit a wrestling world title belt. He was also drafted to Raw with the title in the 2005 Draft lottery (World Heavyweight Champion Batista would be drafted to Smackdown too) so he can be on the flagship show. John Cena merch also flooded WWE Shop as a main source of WWE's merch sales, there actually was the point in 2005 when Christian had top selling merch, but thats another story. WWE just couldn't get enough of Cena, he was everywhere when 2005 was over. Then to start off 2006, he lost the WWE title to Edge at New Years Revolution 2006 after sucesfully defending in the Elimination Chamber and getting bloody as fuck. But of course since John was being pushed as the posterboy he won it back quickly from Edge at Royal Rumble 2006. Before this match, Cena entered on this elevated platform with all these lights and streamer cannons. Talk about how big WWE wanted to make him in the company --More info coming soon, feel free to finish for me or edit if you want!-- Category:WWE Category:Superstars Category:WWE Superstars